1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool kits and more specifically to a novel carousel tool and parts kit which may be readily moved from place to place, rotated and vertically adjusted to provide facile access to desired parts and tools and to provide a ready storage site on an interim basis for the parts and tools with which a mechanic is concerned at any point in time.
2. Prior Art
In the past, automobile and like mechanics have carried their tools from place to place in a metal box having a lid and a top handle. Typically, at the repair site, the tool box is opened and the needed tools are removed and placed near by such as upon the ground or on a ledge or the like of the vehicle to be repaired. As tools are used and reused they typically tend to become an array of disorganization spread under, around and on the vehicle. Parts removed during the repair are typically placed here and there are the result of poor organization and lack of capability to otherwise handle the problem.
As a result of the above-described cumbersome procedure, tools and parts are often lost or misplaced, valuable time is lost and efficiency reduced looking for the right tool and the correct part and the mechanic is required to spend much energy and physical effort in the indicated inefficient activities, which have little if anything to do with the actual repair of the vehicle.